


Restless Visions

by orphan_account



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: not much to say about these two love birds.
Relationships: Roger Waters/David Gilmour
Kudos: 36





	Restless Visions

A long day of walking around endless venues with Roger, Rick, and Nick, was absolutely torturous for David. He’s had a tinge of lust for Roger the entire day, and watching him prod around in those stupid flares and white converse wasn’t helping. He didn’t know why it was so attractive to him, maybe his ass looked better in them or something along those lines. But, by the time they had looked at the last concert hall and decided on a place to hold the first ,”In The Flesh” gig; David was more than ready to tear away Rogers garments and have him on the bed just for him. He would beg, and cry, and whine, and moan, and make more heavenly notions and sounds that David couldn’t bare to think of because god the thought of it all was so dearly encapsulating- “Dave. For the last fucking time, you got a cigarette handy?” Shit. Somehow a lot of time had passed, and he didn’t even notice Roger bitching about a cigarette,(which was a common occurrence for the man). “I don’t smoke Roger.” David said plainly, not without a small voice crack. Roger huffed along with rolling his eyes and rubbing his own forehead. “I know you don’t. I just keep expecting one day for you to spontaneously purchase them.” David chuckled and rubbed Roger’s shoulder. “Aren’t we done already? You’ve got at least 6 cartons stashed in your drawers.” Roger smiled lightly and turned away, “Fuck off.” Ah yes, there is Roger.

The car ride home was pleasantly unpleasant for David. They took Dave’s car, so they were able to not have to hide their relation, but David was also too nervous to speak up about his thoughts. Roger screened the car for a fag and then looked in every single compartment available inside the car. “God, finally!” Roger pulled a Marlboro Red out of it’s cartoon and pulled out his black lighter, taking a huge inhale and exhaling it. “Now that’s what I wanted.” David smiled carefully and placed his hand on Rogers thigh, “Are you sure that’s all you wanted?” Roger jerked his leg away and whined. “Hey what did I say before. I don’t like giving road head because you jerk the damn steering wheel and give me a thousand heart attacks.” David chuckled and pressed harder on the gas, “What about now?” Roger reached over and smacked David’s arm. “Oh will you fuck off politely!” Roger laughed and kept smoking his cigarette.

As soon as they had arrived home, David decided it was time to make moves on Rog. He sat down in his large, comfortable chair. “C’mere Rog’” David said like the tone of a therapist. Roger came over and sat on his lap, ass prodding on David’s pre-existing boner. “Christ Dave. All we did is look at venues, so big buildings turn you on?” David raised his hands and rubbed them along Rogers sides. “No darling. I couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to those places, I was only looking at you.” The last part was muttered in between kisses to Rogers neck, carefully and softly moving down his neck. Roger whined quietly and squirmed in David’s lap. He continued to rub up his sides, pulling up his shirt further and further, while giving harder kisses as the seconds passed. He was trying his god awful best to go slowly, but his lower half was telling him to get the show on the road. Rogers ass rubbing against his dick wasn’t helping either. “Rog’ if you don’t stop that squirming.” Roger whined and halted,”Okay” he quietly said. David finally took of Rogers shirt and told him, “Face me now.” He did as he was told and looked into David’s eyes with nervousness. “Whats the matter? Getin’ all nervous now that i’m going to fuck you?” Roger groaned. “Shut it.” David slapped him on his tummy, with not much force. “Don’t be an asshole or you don’t get to cum.” Roger let out a mix of a whine and moan, the enjoyment was visible. “Why don’t you do me first since you want to be a bitch who cant stop rubbin their ass along my dick?” Rogers cheeks were incredibly flushed as he got off David and got on his knees, a familiar and homy position. Roger pulled David’s shirt slightly up and started kissing and rubbing along his stomach, going down to his pelvis. Roger didn’t feel like teasing, or getting punished, so he took off David’s pants quickly and looked at the boner sitting against his underwear. A slight glistening was revealed and this made Roger chuckle a bit before rubbing his pointer finger along the base to the shaft. “It’s so pretty even when I cant see it.” David slightly laughed at Rogers remark and rubbed his hand through his hair. David rubbed his face, then touching his lips. “Here for a moment, kiss me.” Roger got up a bit and David bent forward. They kissed, tongues exploring and tasting the lust and desire for each other. Roger then got back down, and David rubbed his finger across his red and wet lips, then sticking a finger between his lips. “Good boy.” He spoke. Roger smiled into David’s finger, “I love when you say that to me. “ David responded to this by pushing his finger down his throat. Roger slightly gagged but David retreated his finger after this. “Now get to the real thing.” Roger obeyed and started rubbing his hand along David’s clothed dick. He pulled down the underwear and looked at it for a moment, then pulling the top down with his hand, this recited a moan in David, legs widening open and a hiss coming out of his mouth. Roger replied by forcefully jerking it back up, and down again, and up, and down, he kept doing this until he was satisfied in it. Roger knew David was already going to let loose soon, and the latter was showing it by groaning and slightly moaning. Roger then lightly licked the tip, edging it a bit and then taking it into his mouth. “Fuckkk” David moaned. Roger was going fairly slowly and not going down to the balls until David has grown restless, and took Rogers hair, shoving him farther down and moaning as he did so. Roger choked and whined. “There you go, as it should be done.” Roger then bobbed up and down much faster, he wanted to get fucked and he only could if he made Dave cum faster. David felt the pleasure and waves gravitating up his stomach, it was all coming together now. “Fuck Rog, don’t stop.” Roger went incredibly fast and with that David threw back his head, clenching his eyes shut, grasping Rogers head, and mouth open and letting out load moans of pleasure. David came down and was already ready to do more. David stood up, Roger followed. David kissed him aggressively and pushed him on the couch. David took off Rogers belt, along with trousers, and removed his underwear. David grabbed his cock, not being bothered to care about Rogers sensitivity. Roger whined loudly and threw back his head. David then stroked him slowly, edging and prodding. Roger was breathing heavier and wished that he was being fucked already. He watched as David grew quicker with the pace and seemed to be trying to make him cum early, but he knew this was just a trick. “Please.. please.” David smiled in seduction. “Please what?” Roger didn’t want to say it. But he knew he would have to if he wanted David to listen to him. “Fuck me now.” David slowed down and looked into Rogers eyes. Those gorgeous blue beauties staring him directly in the face. “Oh you’ll get fucked alright.” Roger was a bit nervous, he hadn’t seen David this passionate before. David flipped him over and forced him to arch his back, Roger had already grabbed the lube from the dresser next to the couch and handed it to David. David took a large quantity and spread it along his cock and Rogers hole. David always used so much and he didn’t know why. David slowly entered and a blossoming of feelings floated inside Rogers body. They both moaned but more so Roger, already whining and lightly panting, more out of pleasure than any pain, he was used to this size. David didn’t resist in slamming into Roger. Roger loudly moaned and grasped the couch. David was already going so hard, so rough, and Roger was already feeling tears pooling up behind his eyes. “Shit,fuck Dave.” David spoke between his own heavy breaths, “What did I tell you? This is what you get for being a dick this week.” Roger felt pathetic. “I know David. I’m mean and horrible, make me feel mean and horrible.” David chirped up and speeded up, along with smacking his ass. Roger jumped. “You’re admitting to it. What a good slut.” Roger whined and placed his head on the couch. “Mhm. I’m a slut Dave, a slut for you.” David smiled and almost laughed, along with the commentary of Rogers loud moaning and hiccuping whines. Roger started to feel the same rushing of pleasure to one spot. He knew he was about to cum. “I’m gonna cum soon.” David slowed down, “No you’re not love.” Roger whined loudly and cried, he was nearly on the verge of tears already. “Please please David I want to so bad!” David moaned and then spoke,”Beg more. Beg harder.” Roger lifted his head back up. “I want to please David!” He cried, David nos speeding up more. “Please let me, God please i’ll do whatever you want me to do.” David sped up again, this time making it almost impossible for Roger to hold it any longer. “God please David, fuck I need it so bad and I need you to cum inside me, I need it!” David sped up again. “Cum.” Roger sighed and moaned in relief , the pooling had continued and now halted. Everything was hitting him at once. He felt himself lifted from his body as his cock jerked, cumming all over the couch beneath them. He moaned loudly and gripped the couch even harder. David followed, not as dramatically obviously. They both carefully came down, David pulling out and laying next to Roger. “You put up one hell of a show.”, said David.


End file.
